Dark Objects
Dark Objects are ordinary objects which are imbued by witches to possess harmful and destructive supernatural effects using the practice of Kemiya. Like most enchanted objects, their magical properties stem from the binding of said object to a spell and are capable of being deactivated with the right spell. They are commonly used by the New Orleans witches to carry out a malevolent task and can also be used by humans against the supernatural and, in some cases, against the witches themselves. Known Dark Objects As stated above, most of these objects are created with Kemiya, a particular form of Arabian magical practice that mixes science and sorcery in a manner similar to alchemy. The most powerful objects known to be created were by the witches Astrid and Mary-Alice under the directions of the Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson, as shown in The Originals: The Awakening web-series. * The Needle of Sorrows: created in the 1860's and has one purpose—to kill a child in utero by raising a pregnant woman's blood temperature, which will ultimately induce a miscarriage by the next high tide. It appears to have no effect to those women who aren't pregnant, since Sophie Deveraux, who was stabbed with the needle by Agnes while she was magically linked to the pregnant Hayley Marshall, was relatively unaffected by the cursed needle, and likely only suffered a fever in the first place because of her connection to the extremely feverish Hayley. * The Rosary of Madness: created in the early 1900's by Astrid and Mary-Alice Claire using Kemiya under the orders and design of the original vampire Kol Mikaelson. The rosary has the power to instill madness in its victim, as proven by the French Quarter Coven's Elders Agnes and Bastianna Natale, who cursed Sean O'Connell and Father Kieran O'Connell with the rosary, respectively. An incantation is also required to use the rosary to hex someone. In the case of Father Kieran, Bastianna also used her thumb to burn a cross into the skin of his hand to indicate that he was hexed with it. * The Devil's Star: cursed in the early 1900's by Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid, along with a number of other dark objects that were enchanted under the orders of Kol Mikaelson in order for the witches to get practice before ultimately enacting his plan to create a dagger that could neutralize Klaus. Davina Claire explained to Camille O'Connell and Marcel Gerard that she had learned about the object in the Lycée. According to Davina, the star, when thrown a single time at a person and is embedded in the person's body, will cause the injured person to experience one thousand cuts all over their body. In most humans, this will cause immediate death, but the star can presumably be used to injure/incapacitate with any person, whether human or supernatural. * The Bracelet of Obedience: Also created by Astrid and Mary-Alice Claire with Kemiya under the orders of Kol Mikaelson. The bracelet gives the possessor the ability to control someone's every action. The bracelet must be worn, or at least held, by the user in order to force their will upon another, and it can be enchanted with further spells to ensure that the bracelet cannot be removed or lost by any means. It was used by Davina Claire to submit Mikael to her will to ensure he would follow her orders exactly. However, Kol was able to remove Davina's control over Mikael via the bracelet, as he was the one who designed it's creation and knew how to remove the original enchantment. * The Cursed Shackles: created by Astrid and Mary-Alice Claire under the orders of Kol Mikaelson with Kemiya. There are two known pairs of these cursed manacles that, when used to shackle a witch by their wrists, prevent the witch in question from being able to use their magic. They have been used in the past by the Human Faction in order to subdue a coven known as the Voodoo queens. In the modern day, Marcel Gerard and Camille O'Connell used the shackles to handcuff the witches Kol Mikaelson and Finn Mikaelson, respectively, and prevent them from using magic against them and their allies. A pair of the shackles were also used by Klaus Mikaelson to restrain his recently-returned oldest sister Freya Mikaelson and ensure that she would not use magic against their mother Esther (possessing the witch-turned-vampire Lenore) until they got the information they needed from her. Unfortunately, Freya's magic was too strong to be fully muted by these shackles, and she was able to break them, possibly destroying them entirely. Because the enchantment on the other pair of shackles was transferred to a bracelet for Klaus and Hayley's daughter Hope Mikaelson to wear, it is likely that the known pairs of cursed shackles made by Astrid and Mary-Alice are no longer functional. * Papa Tunde's Blade: presumably created in the late 19th century/early 20th century, though it continued to have more power added to it as recently as 2012. It was created by Papa Tunde using Sacrificial Magic, and it allows the witch handling it to absorb power from sacrifices and store the harvested power in the blade. It is a dangerous dark object used by a person to subject a person to excruciating pain and paralysis, even a being as powerful as an Original vampire. It can be assumed by the fact that it has been used by both witches and Original vampires that anyone can use it, but no regular human, vampire, or werewolf has been seen to use the blade on anyone. Also notable is the fact that the Original vampire Mikael, who is known for possessing an exceptional amount of willpower, was able to pull the blade out of his own chest, a feat which no other victim of the blade has been able to do; however, it's unknown if it was his advanced age and strength from being the oldest Original vampire that allowed him to do this, or if it was his Viking warrior upbringing and ability to block out pain. * The Indestructible White Oak Stake: created by Esther Mikaelson in Do Not Go Gentle. The stake was made indestructible using the melted metal of the Gilbert Ring previously worn by Alaric Saltzman, to bind the protective magic to the last known white oak stake to ensure it would not be destroyed after its use against an Original vampire. Esther created the stake specifically for the use of Alaric Saltzman's dark alter-ego, who was turned into an Enhanced Original Vampire so he could be the ultimate Vampire Hunter like Mikael and finally kill her children. This weapon can kill any vampire, including an Original Vampire, and unlike regular white oak stakes, it will not be destroyed once it has been used due to being coated with the melted Gilbert ring. It was believed that it could not be destroyed by any conventional means. In Red Door, it was revealed that this dark object is so powerful that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible to strip it of its power permanently. However, it is possible to disable the power of the stake for a brief period of time if the witch is especially learned in dark objects, such as Kol Mikaelson, especially if more than one witch is working together to do this. If this is accomplished, the stake will temporarily lose the mystical properties that allow it to kill an Original vampire, though it is unknown whether or not it would still kill a regular vampire if used during this time. In Ashes to Ashes, the stake was destroyed by the immensely powerful witch Dahlia, who used her considerable power to cause the stake to explode into minuscule pieces before magically forcing Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah Mikaelson to inhale the pieces in an attempt to kill them. This was a feat believed to be impossible until this point, and though Freya saved her siblings from death by inhaling the stake's dust, the stake remained destroyed, eliminating the only known weapon that could kill an Original vampire. * The Golden Dagger: created by Kol Mikaelson, while possessing the witch Kaleb Westphall, and Davina Claire with Kemiya by transmuting one of the original silver White Oak Ash Daggers, created in the 12th century presumably by The Witch of The Five, into a gold dagger. By doing so, they created an enchanted dagger that was capable of neutralizing Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid, who was immune to the original silver daggers due to his werewolf heritage. The dagger was used on Klaus twice, first by Elijah in When the Levee Breaks. In Ashes to Ashes, it was once again used on Klaus, this time by himself when he exploited his bond with the witch Dahlia to neutralized her as well. Since then, the dagger has been destroyed by Dahlia, who used her considerable power to cause the dagger to melt so that it cannot be used against her while bonded with Niklaus. * Hope's Bracelet: originally created by Kol Mikaelson (while possessing the witch Kaleb) and Davina Claire with Kemiya by transmuting an ordinary rope in a gold bracelet. It was then later cursed by Davina by transferring the magic-neutralizing powers of the sole remaining pair of Cursed Shackles into the bracelet for the baby Hope to wear, preventing her from unconsciously using magic, which Dahlia could sense and then use to track her down. As a result, this bracelet would theoretically allow Hayley and Jackson Kenner to leave New Orleans with the child without being followed by Hope's powerful great-aunt. * The Serratura: from an Italian word which means "lock", this medallion of an unknown metal is as big as the palm of the hand and on one side has an intricate web of symbols that resemble Aztec hieroglyphics. La Serratura has the power to trap one or more people when they are in the same place. The device must be activated by a powerful witch, since The Trinity wants Davina Claire, Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans, to perform the activation spell. * The Cursed Stake: owned by The Strix, the stake was an artifact that allowed vampires to neutralize an Original Vampire without dying. It functioned slightly different from the White Oak Ash Daggers in that it left said neutralized Original fully aware of their surroundings and curses them to madness and adopt a ripper-like persona upon unstaking them. It was used by Aya Al-Rashid on Rebekah Mikaelson. * The Hand of Glory: An artifact that allows its user to summon the spirit of the deceased. Once lit, the candle opens any supernatural window and enables communication with the Ghosts world until the wax burns. The Hand of Glory's appearance, hence its name, is a severed forearm of a mummified human being holding up a black candle in hand. It was used by Davina Claire to interact with her lover Kol Mikaelson from the Ancestral Plane. *'Blood Rider:' An old artifact created by Kol from a Tibetan singing bowl during the 1900's. Not much is known about this tool, other than that it acts as an echo chamber. When used with a target's blood, it can amplify the body-soul connection between them and a formerly possessed host. Davina Claire used this artifact with Finn's blood in order to strengthen her locator spell to find Vincent, whom the Ancestors was forcing to do their biding. *'Restraining Rod and Chains:' An ancient artifact that was crafted by ancient Egyptians from an unknown wood, engraved with ancient symbols. Combined, the rod and chain were made to suppress anything supernatural and was powerful enough to effectively restrain an Original Hybrid. Lucien Castle collected it among other similar objects in order to one day use it against Niklaus which he eventually did. * The Dépôt D'argent: Originally created by Eva Sinclair, from the French which means "silver deposit". It was created to be a mystical battery cell used to drain and store away all kinds of magic. It is powerful enough to siphon the magical foundations that held the Ancestral Plane, severing its connection to the physical realm. The device appeared to need activation and to be at the location of which magic it wanted to store to be used. Unknown Dark Objects DarkCompass2.png|Unknown Dark Compass DarkWatch1.png|Unknown Dark Watch DarkRattle.png|Unknown Dark Rattle VortexOrb.png|Unknown Vortex Orb ParalysisBox0.png|Unknown Paralysis Box Emskull0.png|Unknown Emerald Skull EntrapmentDoll0.png|Unknown Imprisonment Doll's Head DarkKnife0.png|Unknown Dark Knife AstralBeads0.png|Unknown Astral Beads SecretApartment7.png Normal toa02 18.jpg DarkObject1.png DOcat0.png|Cami's dark objects ledger DOcat1.png DOcat2.png Trivia * There are two known large stores of dark objects. One stash is in the possession of Niklaus Mikaelson, many of which were previously his brother Kol's, that he has collected over the thousand years he's been alive. The second stash belongs to Camille O'Connell, which she inherited from her uncle, Father Kieran O'Connell, which are stored in Kieran's Secret Apartment. ** In The Axeman's Letter, the entirety of the dark objects and historical artifacts in the secret apartment were confiscated by Detective Will Kinney as a result of Cami being a suspect in the serial killings throughout the city. * Dark objects can also be channeled by witches as an additional power source to enhance their spells as a result of the objects' mystical nature. ** Davina Claire once channeled dark objects to have the power to resurrect Mikael from the Other Side before it collapsed. She also channeled their power to create a poison that could be infused with her blood capable of incapacitating Niklaus Mikaelson when he fed feeding on her. ** Kol (possessing the witch Kaleb Westphall) and his sister Rebekah (possessing the witch Eva Sinclair) once used Klaus' stash of dark objects to overwhelm their brother Finn (possessing the witch Vincent Griffith) and force him to relinquish his massive power source. * According to Vincent Griffith, most of the dark objects Cami inherited from Kieran were co-opted from the Tremé Coven and apparently are so powerful that they could destroy the city. * The Armory may also possess a collection of dark objects based on how Enzo described the mission of the group to Damon and Bonnie as how they collect objects from around the world very dangerous items storing them. See also Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Objects Category:Dark objects Category:Witchcraft Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Lists Category:Weaknesses